


Cerulean City Calamity

by Cerulean_city_girl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Fluff, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_city_girl/pseuds/Cerulean_city_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blanche, Candela, and Spark agree to help Professor Willow prepare his starter pokemon before giving them to new trainers. Since the trio are near Cerulean City, they go to see a show a Misty's gym, hangout, and have pokemon battles. Their time hanging out together brings Blanche and Candela closer together. Trouble ensues when a blue haired trainer (who is down on their luck) decided to steal a pokemon from one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerulean City Calamity

     “Can you believe that?! That show was amazing!” Spark boasted. “I can’t believe they could train their dewgong to do those flips! And did you see that baby psyduck? It was adorable! I wish I could train my pokemon to do that.” “ I agree, it was pretty impressive,” added Blanche. “But not nearly as impressive as my charizard,” Candela cut in. “I mean, I trained him to do all sorts of flips while flying.” Blanche rolled her eyes.  

 

  “Well my favorite part was when they had the golducks start dabbing,” Spark said, diffusing the tension before it got any worse. “Come on pichu!” He yelled as he threw a pokeball in the air. A pichu popped out looked out looking utterly sleepy and slightly confused. “Let’s dab!” he yelled happily as he dabbed. Pichu tilted her head as if she was trying to figure out what he wanted. “Come on,” he encouraged the shy pichu gently as he dabbed once more. Pichu was at a complete loss as to what he wanted. It yawned before sitting on the ground. “It’s okay, I’ll teach you later,” said Spark as he gave the pichu a hug before returning to its pokeball.

 

  “Must you teach all your pokemon how to dab? It’s a waste of time,” Blanche said crossing her arms. “Oh don’t be a fuddy-duddy. I think it’s cute,” Candela assured Spark before dabbing twice. “Yeahhhh!!! That’s it!” Spark yelled once more before viciously dabbing ten more times. “I like dabbing just as much as you do, but chill out. You might knock yourself out,” urged Candela, watching him dance like a maniac.  

 “Anyway…..” said Blanche struggling to suppress another eyeroll. “My favorite part of the show was when Misty had her 10 gyarados dance and flip around the pool. Plus, it cute how they let the little kids pet their scales after the show.” “That was pretty cool,” Candela agreed.

 

     The trio continued down the path outside of Cerulean City in comfortable silence. This weekend they would take it easy. Spark came up with the idea of going to see the water pokemon show at the Cerulean Gym and then spend the day training their newly hatched pokemon. This meant pokemon battles with the pokemon Willow recently caught, and then take them out for ice cold lemonade, pokeblocks, and pokedolls (just in case they need to flee a battle). This weekend would be the most relaxing weekend they’ve had in months. Especially since they had spent the last two months training and vying to be the very best in the eyes of Professor Willow.

 

    They stopped once they reached a clearing and set down their bags. “This looks like a good spot. I hope our little ones won’t be too nervous,” said Blanche as they attached the pokeballs to their belt. “I’m sure they’ll be fine. They just need a little encouragement to find the confidence they need in battle” assured Candela. “And besides,” Spark piped in. “If they’re not the battling type, I’m sure there’s other things they’ll be good at. Like Pokemon contests.” Spark proceeded to strike vogue poses while attempting to catwalk on the dirt road. “Or working at pokemon centers,” added Blanche. “I’d much rather have them do that than have their talents wasted on looking pretty.”  “You’re only saying that because you lost to me in that pokemon contest in Saffron City,” said Candela with a smug grin on her face. “So what if I am!” snarled Blanche with an uncharacteristic outburst. “Whoa, calm down hot stuff. Not everyone can be as great as me,” Candela gloated, making the tension worse.

 

   “......Guys?” Spark received no response. He cleared his throat. “Guys?!” He questioned them a little louder, finally getting the attention of his friends. “I get that you two are rivals and all, but seriously, get a room. You two are making me feel like a third wheel,” He teased. “Well who’s idea was it to have a weekend together?! It sure wasn’t mine!” Snapped Candela, glaring at Spark. “I just wanted us to us to have a nice weekend together. We’re at each other’s throat all the time. And by we, I mean you and Blanche,” Mumbled Spark. “I just wanted to spend time together as friends. We are friends, right?” He asked the two trainers at each other’s throats.

 

    Blanche and Candela looked guiltily at the ground. They knew Spark had come from a broken home and hated fighting. Yet they continued to fight anyway. As far as he was considered, Candela and Blanche was the only family he had. “Yes…” Blanche and Candela replied reluctantly. “I miss you guys. The whole reason I agreed to take Willow’s starter pokemon out for the day was for it to be an easy weekend. To just hang out and catch up,” Spark continued. There were a few moments of awkward silence as mood when from angry to sad, and no one knew where to do or say. No one except Spark. “Besides, that’s not the only reason I invited you two out today. I wanted to show off my new found talent,” Spark boasted. Blanche raised an eyebrow, looking on with interest.

 

      “I saw this on the web not too long ago. And..and I -ugh- I did it once before,” stammered Spark as he struggled to do a handstand on a tree. “It’s supposed to be the latest dance craze. I think I got it,” he said as he struggled to maintain balance. “I got it! I got - I don’t got it - oh crap! Crap!” Spark fell face first into the grass, narrowly missing a wild caterpie that was crossing his path. “Wow, I can’t believe-,” Blanche said breaking into giggles while Candela squealed with laughter. “I wish I caught that on tape,” Candela chimed in. “The dance craze may not catch on,  but that video would have made you the talk of Kanto.”

 

     “Ok, we’ve wasted enough time,” said Blanche taking off their coat and tying their hair into a high bun. “ You’re right,” agreed Candela, also taking off her coat. It was hot a day. Even for a city near the beach, the temperatures were scotching. As the battles finally commenced, things began to feel like old times. The battles were one on one, so the third person (who was waiting their turn) would root on the two who were battling. After the fifth battle, the trio decided to take a break and have sodas and the cupcakes Spark baked the night before. “These are amazing!” complimented Candela. “How did you make these?” “I guess you could say I’m a natural chef,” Spark winked at them. “And I made sure to use 100% free range chansey eggs.” “Incredible,” agreed Blanche.

 

   As the trainers stood around enjoying their food, a lanky blue haired trainer crossed their path. As he passed by Blanche he stumbled over a rock and bumped into them. “I’m so sorry!” he said averting his eyes and shuffling away quickly. “It’s alright, just be careful next time,” replied Blanche. As Blanche reached back to stretch their arms, something felt off. They slowly reached down to touch their belt and check the pokeballs attached to it. Suddenly, horror then anger quickly spread across Blanche’s face. “Hey! Get back here!” They screamed in rage. “Give me back my Staru!” Blanche yelled while sprinting after the blue haired trainer. The blue haired trainer took off at breakneck speed towards Route 9, hopping over ledges and dodging diglet holes to avoid falling. Candela and Spark, finally realizing what had taken place, collected their coats and bags and ran after them.

 

    “You spineless coward!” Shrieked Blanche. “You’re as spineless as a fucking ditto! When I get ahold of you-!!!!” Blanche huffed as she continued chasing down the thief. The thief continued onto Route 10 huffing and puffing. He struggled to keep ahead of Blanche, but stumbled, fell, and rolled down a hill, dropping the pokeball. Blanche quickly approached the top hill. The thief, hearing Blanche on his tail, left the pokeball and ran to hide in Rock Tunnel. Blanche unfortunately didn’t see that there was a hill and fell down it. “Mother of cubone!” they panicked as they tried breaking their fall with their arms. They rolled even faster. They tried stopping by using their feet. Luckily it worked, and Blanche crashed to a stop by rolling into a tree. “Staryu,” They muttered as they looked at the base of the tree and saw the lure ball lying in a patch of grass. “Oh thank heavens.”

 

     Blanche sat up and released Staryu from its pokeball. Weakened from the battle that took place hours earlier, it let out a weak cry. “I’m just happy you’re safe,” Blanche told the Staryu as she placed a kiss on it’s jewel. After they placed it back in its pokeball, they tried standing up. Blanche was then met with searing pain when they tried moving their right foot.  “Ahhhhhhhh, it hurts! Help! Candela! Spark! I’m over here!” They shouted, hoping their friends would be able to find them. No response. They only thing that responded was a wild pidgey perched in a nearby tree. It looked on with interest as Blanche sat there waiting for her friends. Blanche then reached in their pants pocket searching for their last shred of hope. “THANK GOD,” they said holding their holo caster in their hand briefly before dialing Candela’s number. Luckily they had taken it out of their coat pocket before the pokemon battles.   

“Hey, Candela? I’m down a hill on Route 10. I managed to get my staryu back, but I think I sprained my ankle,” Blanche said with a strained voice. “We’ll be there in a few minutes,” replied a concerned Candela. “Whatever you do, don’t move. You don’t want to make things worse,” Spark chimed in.

 

      Moments later, Blanche heard Candela’s voice bellowing through the forest. “Candela! I’m over here!” Blanche yelled back. When Candela saw Blanche laying on the ground, she dropped the bags she was carry and rushed down the hill. Spark, picked up the bags and followed closely behind her. “I was so worried!” Candela confessed. She kneeled down and pulled Blanche into a tight hug. “Trust me, so was I” Blanche replied quietly, struggling to hold back the tears in their eyes. The horror of having some scumbag run off with their pokemon scared the living daylights out of them. And the pain of having their ankle twisted the wrong way didn’t help the situation. Their tears felt hot against skin as their face turned red with humiliation. This would be the very last time they only carry weak pokemon with them, training or not.

 

 Having an idea of what Blanche was thinking, Candela hugged even tighter and pet their hair. “It okay,” she said in a quiet voice. “It could have happened to any of us. Besides, all that matters is that you’re safe.” Candela was on the verge of tears, but she refused to cry. _I must be strong,_ she told herself. _I have to be strong for them. They need me._

 

     “She right. I mean, this is the best possible outcome. You’re safe. Staryu is safe. That’s all we could ask for,” Spark added with a sympathetic smile and gave them a quick hug. “Besides, next time someone tries to steal from us, we’ll be ready,” He said. “That’s right. The next time someone messes with us, I’ll kick their ass myself,” assured Candela  cheekily offering Blanche a hand. She then pulled Blanche up and onto her back. Blanche couldn’t help but be a little surprised by this action, but chose to say nothing. Instead, they enjoyed resting their head on Candela’s shoulder. Besides, it was nice to have an excuse for being close to her. Spark gathered the remainder of their bags and coats. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m ready to call it a day. That was too much excitement, even for me,” Said Spark. “Ready to head back to Willow’s lab? I’m sure he’ll have ice for your ankle. And he’s bound to at least have some lemonade for our pokemon.”   

 

   “That’s the best idea I’ve heard from you yet,” Smiled Blanche. What was supposed to be a weekend of relaxation turned into a nightmare. Even though things were rough, somehow it brought them closer together. Blanche felt themselves drift off to sleep on Candela’s back, enjoying the sweet scent of her lavender in Candela’s hair. Blanche was certain that this would be one of their favorite memories. However, if Spark asked them, they would lie and say their favorite memory was beating Candela at a pokemon race.

 

  They liked Candela, but they weren’t ready to be completely lovey dovey. Not yet anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd make the mysterious blue haired trainer be James from Team Rocket. In this AU, Team Rocket has disbanded and James (being too prideful to return to his rich family) struggles to rob people by himself. 
> 
> \----------------------------------  
> other headcannons:
> 
> \- Sparky is really silly, but optimistic. Growing up, he lived with his father because his parents got divorced at a young age. He had to make his own happiness because his family life was pretty depressing. 
> 
> -Spark gets to know Candela and Blanche around age 13. While they were training vigorously, he started his own pokemon daycare. He eventually had up to 70 clients because people talked about how their pokemon looked so much happier after being around him
> 
> \- Spark is also a talented cook. Whether it's human food or food for pokemon, he has a knack for making something that everyone can enjoy
> 
> \- Spark is a party animal and will try the latest trends and crazes. Even if that means risking getting hurt. 
> 
> \- Candela is confident, cocky, but is willing to help any pokemon trainer willing to better themselves (despite what team they're on).
> 
> \- It's really difficult to make Candela cry. She grew up being taught that crying is for the weak. She, however, will not tease anyone who cries. She believes it's sort of admirable how people are okay with being vulnerable around her. 
> 
> \- Candela is a talented and lucky trainer. She has a knack for pokemon contests (especially beauty contests). However, she's most passionate about taking over gyms.
> 
> \- Blanche is very level headed and prides themselves on being cool, calm, and collected. This ceases to be the case when they are around Candela.
> 
> \- Blanche is horrible when it comes to surprises. They have plans for their back of plans when things go wrong. When they're thrown a curve ball and don't know what to do, they act upon their instincts (I had to make a pun, I'm sorry). 
> 
> \- In this AU there's your standard gyms, then there's your gyms that are run by one of 3 teams (meaning Mystic, Instinct or Valor)
> 
> \- Willow's lab is on Route 5, on the outskirts of Cerulean City
> 
> \- Blanche and Candela have feelings for each. But they're rivals, so they're awkward about it. Plus, both of them are way to prideful to be the first admit that there's deeper feelings.


End file.
